


澳耀 | 想你

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 腻腻歪歪小别胜新婚。
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 想你

想你

“怎么这么馋？”王耀刮了下王濠镜的鼻梁，手臂搭在王濠镜肩后，拇指侧边来来回回摩擦肩颈的皮肤。

沿轨迹摸过去，能勾住T恤领子——只是在上一轮，衣服后面就已被拽得皱皱巴巴。亲吻再次落下，王濠镜用行动回应王耀，只一次缠绵可抵消不了流逝时日里不得不选择的克制；写满想念和欲求的吻从嘴角蹭到唇瓣中间，用力磨着下唇，咬下去盖住先前的印痕，接着再吮着唇瓣往外吸，王耀的舌尖已经遵循本能卷了上去。

啊，年轻人——王耀混混沌沌发出了感叹，陷进柔软漩涡里享受柔和又强势的亲吻，被杂乱无章的余韵、或是再一次欢爱的开场白，搅得七荤八素——年轻人，花样真多。

被他腹诽着花样很多的王濠镜转而吻上了喉结，拨开贴在颈边的长发，指尖在皮肤上流连，是视频聊天里王耀往前一凑王濠镜就能点到的位置，但远距离的联系更常用信息替代，现在他无需隔着屏幕就能摸到王耀，怀里是活生生的脉搏跳动，此情此景实在找不出理由拒绝对触碰抚摸的渴望。

脖颈上又一阵的轻吻摩挲细细密密，很轻柔，比数十分钟前第一个拥抱还要小心珍重，王耀却不敢贸然动作或开口打断，只用手来回抚他肩背，等到灵活舌尖辗转来到锁骨中间的小小凹陷，终究没能摆脱来自低喘的魔咒。手不约而同都摸上腰腹，肌理上蓄着一层薄汗，贴着之前的所有标记，还微微泛着红。王濠镜的衣摆被抓得乱七八糟，王耀挂在膝窝上的裤子也不遑多让，晃晃悠悠的，一扯就都下来了。隔了几月初次欢爱显然急切又狼狈，沉下来的又一番爱抚与挑逗才算正式的开始；王濠镜换好了套子，撑在王耀身上单手拽掉衣服就又压下去，而王耀摸到他腰后的手往下按，想让他贴得更紧。

惊喜是王耀提前结束工作飞了回来，由此而来的剧烈燃烧是惊喜的副产品。肌肉寸寸紧贴，汗水层层交迭，唯一能确定的是冒出的水分无法灭火，成了往火堆里添放的柴木。呼吸在连连冲撞里变得滚烫，王耀阖上眼，眼睫颤抖，掌心抵在王濠镜的后脑勺，发丝错落穿过，有点痒，有点热，缠着他的呼吸。

他能想到偶尔夹杂的一两条语音里他的濠镜离麦克风很近，还有被拖至角落的视频窗口，呼吸声犹在耳边。如今恋人的呼吸真真切切落在自己的耳畔，配上情热里的低喘显得粗重，王耀情不自禁又抓了抓王耀的肩膀；对方临时有事要忙时他先挂掉了通话，慢慢敲字让王濠镜也注意休息，现在他的指尖落在王濠镜背上，摸着肩胛骨缓慢往下，因突然的深入顶弄而被刺激得一下抓紧，此刻指尖敲出的字符被一圈圈名为情欲的胶带裹缠，撕到最底层就能发现最初的名字同样是想念。

想来沉浸在欲海里的抓挠难控制力道，王濠镜低低笑了声，凑到他胸口印下亲吻，鼻尖蹭着肌肉，语气轻快：“这样抓，我很痛的。”王耀睁了眼看他，阴影落到身前挡住光，王濠镜贴过去再一次咬上王耀的嘴唇。该说这样的互相攫取呼吸也是副产品之一，无所顾忌地咂出声音，痴缠难分，结束时拉开距离也恋恋不舍，明明早已亲密无间，却还想要更多。

于是彼此要留更多痕迹才觉得有止步的可能：王濠镜推着王耀的腿让他再打开些，挨上去之前先被王耀拉住，又一个深吻。恋人的鼓励和邀请是最致命的魔药，靠得足够近才可以平息沸腾着的喧嚣，压着他的腿一次次挺腰，看他随之颤动，发丝散乱，在床单上开出花。

他也看过王耀披着长发借姿势居高临下瞧他的样子。一双黑玉盈满了笑意，王耀熟稔且有技巧地吻着王濠镜，舌尖却在王濠镜愈发沉迷想要深入的时候突然退出，舔舔嘴唇，蹭着腿往后挪，最后弯下腰在腿间继续舔吻和吞吐。这很磨人，可王濠镜又必须承认自己爱吃这一套，王耀单手束着头发撩拨他的那副模样，只需一眼就能让王濠镜觉得动情。头发无论趴在哪里都会让心尖发痒，只要面对王耀，王濠镜就难以保证自己还能长久地保持理智——他笃定王耀也是一样的，不然写满情欲的潮湿眼神怎会如此动人且柔软，仿佛世界只剩彼此，在欲海的徜徉里抓住他做更深刻的交融。

这艘扁舟在滚烫里颠簸太久，汗湿黏腻滴下来无人理会，紧紧分享怀抱弥补时日空缺才是首要；用力铭刻彼此印记，指尖扫过星点红痕，有满足的笑意溢出，心神全在荡漾。王濠镜便在荡漾的亲吻后按住王耀的小腿，往下摸到脚踝，动作轻缓，像极了平日睡前的耳畔软语。王耀在减缓的节奏里睁眼看向身上人，看不清晰，汗水糊湿了视线。王耀一边调整呼吸一边抹了额头，发根也有些潮湿，皱皱眉就去摸王濠镜的手臂。

王濠镜依旧撑在他身上，替他拂开发丝又擦了擦脸颊。王耀这会看清了，肩上有自己留下的吻痕，起伏的胸膛还有浅淡的牙印。他突然笑起来，纵使恋人的索取推弄让他喘得并不平稳，但他仍旧笑得餍足，被吸咬多次的嘴唇微微咧着便有情色的味道，张嘴便让他再慢点，毕竟再次经历了高潮，后面的每一步都太刺激。

动作是慢下来了，等到终于舍得停下退出，王濠镜干脆躺下去，让王耀靠在他身前；王耀闷声挨了这一下姿势带来的摩擦，掌心使劲贴住王濠镜腰侧，又揉又捏，颇不服气。低低的笑声带起振动，皮肤相依的紧密又将震颤传给另一人；王耀埋在王濠镜颈边嗅着情爱后浑然一体的气味，耳畔听见的呼吸和心跳在串成一串再绕成线团，看不见摸不着，却坚信由自己的手紧紧攥着，默契地相扣。

后劲还泛着余留的软热，此刻时间或许静止，但彼此都深知不管身或心都在渴望更多；王耀任王濠镜抚摸长发，不出意外地听见又一个名为试探实则邀请的问句：还要吗？王耀沉默着动动腰，坐起身低头看着王濠镜，也不回答，只是尝试着夹紧了腿，磨着某个部位的同时又故意反问他，我招你惹你了，这么馋？

王濠镜稍稍直起身子，揽住王耀，现在脸贴脸靠得近了才看见两人身上都还有情欲过后的泛红，正逐渐变淡，但很快就会再次烧成火。两人额头抵着额头，王濠镜有样学样，刮刮王耀的鼻尖，吻了吻嘴角，最后注视着恋人。下一秒，王耀无需确认就知道，王濠镜说爱时永远认真：“因为想你。”

FIN.

21/02/20


End file.
